Mi mayor anhelo… ¿No es el tuyo?
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Luego de casi dos años, todo era perfecto… excepto por una cosa, ella quería formar una familia, tener hijos y no sabía si su amado hanyou quería lo mismo que ella…  Inu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario la trama es completamente mía.**

**Mi mayor anhelo… ¿No es el tuyo?**

_Ella era completamente feliz, estaba con el hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo… y sabiendo que él correspondía su amor. Ya no había batallas ni peligros constantes… solo eran ellos. _

_Todo era perfecto… excepto por una cosa, ella quería formar una familia, tener hijos y no sabía si su amado hanyou quería lo mismo que ella…_

**Capítulo I.**

Hace casi dos años que estaba de regreso en el Sengoku, que estaba casada con el hanyou, que era feliz…

Ahora se encontraba caminando por el frondoso bosque, de regreso a su hogar, había estado en la aldea ayudando a su amiga Sango con los niños, aquellos tres pequeños podían volver loco a cualquiera, y teniendo en cuenta que Miroku no se encontraba con ella era algo mucho más difícil cuidarlos sola. El houshi se encontraba fuera junto a Inuyasha desde hace tres días y no saben cuando regresarían.

Ella se había ofrecido para ayudar a Sango con los niños, ya que le encantaba estar con ellos, se encariño de inmediato, en especial con las gemelas. Debía decir que admiraba a su amiga, porque a pesar de que sus niños fuesen hermosos también resultaban ser muy traviesos y siempre se metían en alguna travesura.

Aunque debe admitir que también envidiaba a aquella mujer de cabello castaño, cada vez que la veía sonreír por las travesuras u ocurrencias de sus hijos, sentía la necesidad de querer eso también para ella.

Tener a alguien que la llamase "mamá", que corriera a sus brazos por cualquier motivo, es mas deseaba despertarse en medio de la noche por el llanto de un bebé quien clamaba ser alimentado. Anhelaba todo aquello, quería tener sus propios hijos con el hanyou, formar una familia… pero no sabía si él quería lo mismo…

Justo acababa de hablar con sango sobre aquello. Le había mencionado el hecho de querer ser madre, y como se sentía al respecto por no saber qué pensaría Inuyasha por ello.

_- De verdad quiero tener un hijo Sango, el verte a ti con los niños me ha hecho querer anhelarlo –se lo dice la pelinegra mientras ve a su amiga con su hijo menor en brazos profundamente dormido- pero por más que trate quedar embarazada no lo logro, se que algunas veces tuve problemas con mi menstruación pero no sabía que ahora me afectaría tanto… -lo dice ahora bajando su mirada al suelo y denotando algo de decepción en su voz- _

_- Quizás no sea tu culpa… -dice Sango para intentar consolar a su amiga, ve como ella la mira consternada y aquello le dolía- No sé si lo sabías, o si Inuyasha llego a mencionártelo, pero los youkai poseen la capacidad de… ¿cómo decirlo?, de saber cuando su pareja está en periodo de apareamiento, en el caso de las humanas seria cuando se está ovulando, quizás con Inuyasha ocurre lo mismo y sabe cuando son tus días fértiles y cuando no… _

_- Si eso es verdad, entonces… es probable que Inuyasha… no… -se le hacía tan difícil decir aquello, no podía siquiera imaginárselo- no quiera tener hijos… -lo dice en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sango escuchase- _

_- No digas eso Kagome –intenta decir algo pero es interrumpida por la pelinegra- _

_- Es que sería lo más lógico y razonable –dice mientras la primera lagrima resbala por su mejilla izquierda- a primera impresión no se lleva bien con los niños, Shippou y tus hijos son con los únicos con quienes se ha encariñado y es porque siempre debe convivir con ellos… además… nunca ha mencionado el hecho de querer formar una familia, Miroku a pesar de que siempre había sido un mujeriego, cuando estuvo contigo te hablaba de querer tener hijos juntos… Inuyasha no es así… _

_- Oh, Kagome, no te pongas así –con cuidado deja a su hijo sobre el futon donde se encontraba sentaba y se dirige a donde está la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a ella para abrazarla con ternura- Inuyasha jamás fue como Miroku, sabes que no le gusta demostrar lo que quiere… ¿Por qué no hablas con él sobre esto cuando regrese? ¿Ah? _

_- ¿Crees que deba hacerlo, de verdad? –pregunta entre un pequeño sollozo aferrándose al abrazo de su amiga- _

_- Claro que si, y pues si te sale con una de sus tontas respuestas, solo mándalo al suelo a comer tierra –lo dice de forma burlesca, y escucha como Kagome suelta una pequeña risita entre sus brazos- _

_- Tienes razón, hablare con él… -se separa un poco de la castaña- Gracias Sango –se lo dice con una sonrisa que bien le fue devuelta- Bueno, ya mejor me voy, se está haciendo tarde y tú debes darle de comer a tus hijos. Nos vemos mañana temprano ¿sí? –lo dice al levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta junto a Sango- _

_- Si, me parece bien, ten cuidado. Hasta mañana –se despide de la pelinegra con un beso en la mejilla antes de que cruzase la puerta para salir rumbo a su casa- _

Ya había anochecido, pero no quería llegar a su hogar todavía, no tenía razones para estar allí, el lugar estaba vacío, nadie la necesitaba para que hiciese la cena o prepara el futon para dormir, no quería llegar a su casa y darse cuenta que estaba sola…

Camina por el espeso bosque sin tener alguna dirección en mente, solo camina, quería pensar, distraerse…

El tiempo que ha vivido junto al hanyou, como marido y mujer ha sido realmente maravilloso, y está muy feliz al estar a su lado. Han compartido momentos hermosos, si preocuparse de ser atacados por algún terrible enemigo o estar tras la pista de Naraku o Kikio… No, ya no había nada de eso, solo eran ellos…

Pero quizás ya eso no era suficiente para ella, quería un poco más para lograr su completa felicidad. Tiempo atrás jamás había pensado en tener hijos pero ahora eso era lo que más deseaba…

Quizás el hecho de ver a todos lo que la rodean teniendo su familia formada y que eso los haga tan felices, era lo que le había motivado querer eso para ella también.

Sango y Miroku con sus tres niños, Kouga y Ayame también habían formado su familia y tenían un pequeño niño y venia otro en camino. Y ella no tenía ninguno, antes solía cuidar del pequeño Shippou pero de un tiempo para acá el kitsune se ha comenzado a mostrar un poco más independiente, ya que había comenzado su entrenamiento para convertirse en un fuerte demonio zorro.

Se detiene al encontrarse un pequeño riachuelo, y decide quedarse allí por un rato. Se sienta sobre la hierba abrazando sus rodillas y teniendo su mirada fija en el riachuelo viendo el reflejo de la luna en el.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Kagome! –grita un hanyou de cabello plateado al entrar a la cabaña que comparte con su mujer-

Se extraña al no recibir respuesta alguna, pensando en que quizás la chica ya estuviese dormida después de todo dentro de poco seria medianoche. Inmediatamente después de terminar el asunto en la otra aldea junto a Miroku quiso regresar de inmediato, no podía soportar estar otra noche alejado de su mujer.

Se detiene en seco al comprobar que Kagome no estaba en la habitación, es mas siquiera habían muestras de que hubiese estado allí en por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

¿Dónde podría estar aquella mujer? Quizás estaba con Sango, algunas noches solía quedarse hasta tarde con ella ayudándola con los niños.

Se dirige rápidamente a la aldea, al ya estar delante de la cabaña de sus amigos, toca el muro de la puerta llamando al houshi.

- Un momento –escucha que lo dice Miroku para luego verlo al correr la persiana que utilizaban como puerta- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Kagome no está aquí? –pregunta preocupado, ve como Sango aparece a un lado de su esposo-

- ¿Kagome? No, ella no está aquí -lo responde extrañado el houshi-

- Kagome regreso a casa antes de que anocheciera –lo dice esta vez Sango- ¿acaso no está en la cabaña? –pregunta ahora preocupada por su amiga, después de la conversación que habían tenido en la tarde quedo un poco preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Kagome pero no pensó que sería capaz de internarse en el bosque a esa horas de la noche-

- No, pensé que podría estar aquí… Debo ir a buscarla –lo dice rápidamente dándose la vuelta y antes de comenzar a correr en alguna dirección escucha la vos de Miroku-

- Espera Inuyasha, yo te acompaño –se lo dice al dar unos pasos al frente-

- Gracias, pero no, tú debes quedarte con tu familia -es lo único que dice antes de irse-

Oh, maldición, ¿A dónde había ido Kagome? No la encontraba por ningún lugar y ya era más de medianoche. Había estado siguiendo su aroma por todas partes pero no la encontraba.

Se detiene al captar el sonido de un riachuelo, inspira profundamente y allí estaba, el aroma de su mujer, más fuerte que antes. Con rapidez se dirige hacia aquel lugar, al llegar puede ver como la chica se ponía de pie y lentamente se daba la vuelta y muestra una sorpresa no disimulada al verlo.

- Inuyasha… -lo susurra suavemente la pelinegra sin dejar de ver al ojidorado, no podía creer que estuviese allí, ella no esperaba que regresara, al menos no esa noche-

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –lo pregunta molesto el hanyou viendo como la chica daba un paso atrás-

- Yo… solo había salido a caminar… yo… no… -no pudo decir nada más-

- ¿Se supone que eso es lo que haces cuando estoy fuera? ¿Salir a caminar a mitad de la noche completamente sola? –pregunta aun más enojado que antes-

Kagome se mantiene viendo la mirada del hanyou durante unos segundos y luego la desvía hacia la hierba, y comienza a caminar.

- No quiero hablar de esto ahora -susurra justo al pasar a un lado de Inuyasha, siendo detenida por él, al tomarla por un brazo-

- Oh, sí que vamos a hablar de esto ahora –lo dice al recalcar muy bien la última palabra-

Ve como la pelinegra alza su vista dejándole ver algo que lo dejo petrificado, ella estaba desolada ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo desde un principio? Tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando por horas y como si estuviese a punto de comenzar a hacerlo de un momento a otro.

- Por favor, ahora no Inuyasha… -escucha que se lo murmura como una súplica más que cualquier otra cosa, destrozándolo, ¿Qué le había sucedido a la chica para que estuviese en ese estado?-

Suelta el brazo de la chica de su agarre, viendo como ella baja su mirada nuevamente y se dispone a seguir caminando. Rápidamente se adelanta a ella para impedir que continuase, al tenerla frente a él, tan solo se dispone a refugiarla entre sus brazos.

- Kag… –murmura suavemente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar levemente la espalda de la pelinegra, no debió de haberle hablado en el tono en que lo hizo, pero bueno, él nunca había sido precisamente bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos, y siempre solía hacer las cosas incorrectas en los momentos menos indicados- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- No, no es nada… -¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía al hanyou? Quizás porque simplemente tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera recibir-

- No puedes estar llorando por simplemente nada ¿Qué tienes? –lo termina por preguntar dulcemente, separándose un poco de ella, con su mano derecha alza el mentón de la chica para poder ver aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto ama, colmados de pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, oh, como odiaba verla de aquella forma-

- Yo… yo –comienza a decir sin atreverse a continuar-

- Puedes decirme lo que sea, pequeña –se lo dice al acariciar su mejilla suavemente, secando de igual forma algunas lagrimas-

- Quiero… quiero un bebé –se lo susurra de tal manera que aquello parece más una súplica que una confesión-

Inuyasha no puede evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello y abre sus ojos en extremo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella quería un cachorro? ¿Por qué?

Kagome ve la sorpresa en los ojos ámbar de su esposo, identificando su expresión. Al notar como él aflojaba el abrazo, retrocede.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, olvida lo que dije. Fue un error –lo dice rápidamente, queriendo salir corriendo en ese mismo instante y huir del hanyou. Y es lo que hace-

- ¡Kagome! ¡No, espera! –grita al ir detrás de la muchacha para detenerla-

- ¡Osuwari! –escucha por parte de ella, obligándolo con ello a ir directamente al suelo-

Se pone de pie al terminar el efecto de aquel hechizo y se dispone a seguir a su mujer lo más rápido posible.

Lo más seguro es que la chica se hubiese molestado por su expresión, pero no podía evitar estar sorprendido. Jamás se imagino aquello. Un cachorro. No, eso nunca paso por su mente.

Se detiene bruscamente al capturar el aroma de la chica mezclado con su propia sangre, aterrándose. Apresura mas su paso hacia la dirección de donde provenía el olor de la chica, llegando a un pequeño risco, sin pensarlo, salta hacia allí, al tocar el suelo nuevamente puede ver a la chica sentada en la hierba seca con sus manos cubriendo debajo de su rodilla izquierda.

- Oh, Kag… -susurra preocupado acercándose a ella, y acuclillándose a su lado para poder ver la herida-

- Estoy bien…

- No, no lo estas, estas herida –lo dice comenzando a levantar el hakama de ella y subirlo sobre su rodilla-

Ella no dice mas nada, tan solo deja que el ojidorado se ocupe de revisar su pierna, ve como rompe un trozo de tela y lo coloca sobre su herida.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma? –pregunta Inuyasha al terminar de atar el trozo de tela en la pierna de la chica, y antes de que ella incluso comenzara a responder la toma entre sus brazos y se encamina a su cabaña-

- Yo… no… -libera un suspiro de sus labios antes de continuar- lamento haber dicho eso –dice simplemente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico-

Inuyasha no dice nada más, tan solo continua caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña que comparte con la chica. Al estar dentro deposita a Kagome con cuidado en el suelo dejándola de pie y viendo aquellos ojos chocolate fijamente.

- ¿Quieres un cachorro? –se lo pregunta seriamente, viendo como ella se sorprendía por aquel tono-

- Inuyasha, yo… solo olvida lo que dije antes, ¿sí? Por favor –dice como suplica dándose vuelta para dirigirse a su recámara-

- No –dice al detenerla y haciendo que volviese a mirarlo a los ojos- Respóndeme ¿quieres un cachorro, si o no? –pregunta con la misma seriedad de antes-

Ve como el labio inferior de ella comienza a temblar levemente como si tuviese frio, pero bien sabe que es porque en cualquier momento comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

- Kag…

- Si –es lo único que escucha decir de los labios temblorosos de ella- Quiero tener un hijo, tu hijo –se lo dice luego de una larga pausa-

Esboza una sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica con ello. Luego se acerca a ella y deposita un dulce beso en su frente.

- Muy bien, si quieres un cachorro tendremos un cachorro –se lo hace saber aun sonriendo, si era aquello lo que ella quería él se lo daría, todo por hacerla feliz-

- ¿De verdad? ¿Hablas en serio? Yo pensé que… -es interrumpida cuando el hanyou coloca uno de sus dedos sobre su boca-

- Me sorprendiste, no espera que me dijeras eso. La idea no se me había pasado por la mente –se lo dice con sinceridad- Pero si tu lo quieres ¿Por qué no? Tendremos un cachorro y seremos una familia –dice de cierta forma emocionado y abrazando a la pelinegra- Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

**Continuara… **

**Hola, hola! Acá estoy de vuelta con esta pequeña historia. Quise escribir algo como continuación del final del anime y aquí esta jejejeje. En un principio iba a ser un one-short pero mi mente no quiso detenerse y termine con un fic n_n**

**Bueno por ahora me despido es hora de continuar con mis historias pendientes! **

**Bye, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

Toda la aldea estaba festejando el cuarto cumpleaños de las gemelas de Miroku y Sango, había niños corriendo de un lado a otro, todo aquello era tan divertido y placentero de ver, sin nada más porque preocuparse además del hecho de que alguno de los niños se lastimase, claro que ella no debía preocuparse por eso personalmente, ella aun no tenía ningún pequeño del que cuidar.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que hablo con el hanyou sobre formar una familia, y aun cuando él le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, no mostraba ningún interés, y sabía perfectamente que no estaba tratando de dejarla embarazada.

Dirige su mirada hacia el gran firmamento dándose cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera, vuelve su mirada y ve como algunas familias ya comenzaban a irse para regresar a sus hogares.

Kagome se dirige hacia donde estaba su amiga Sango para ayudarla a recoger y ordenar el "pequeño" desorden que habían formado los niños.

Cuando ya estaban terminando de arreglar el lugar, busca con su mirada a Inuyasha y descubre que él la estaba viendo fijamente notando como formaba en sus labios una sonrisa al verla pareciéndole extraño aquel gesto, el hanyou no solía realizar ese tipo de acciones y mucho menos en público.

A pesar de que mantienen una relación de la cual toda la aldea está al tanto a Inuyasha nunca le gustaba mostrarse muy cariñoso frente a los demás, muy pocas veces lo hacía estando sus amigos presentes.

Aunque debe decir que desde hace algunos días se estaba comportando de manera extraña, estaba siendo más afectivo con ella, y en varias ocasiones notaba como se quedaba absorto mientras la veía a lo lejos, definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediéndole, pero no sabía que podía ser.

- Al parecer vinieron a buscarte –escucha que lo dice Sango, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos-

- ¿Ah? –es lo único que logra decir al ver a su amiga-

- Inuyasha, ya vino a buscarte –lo dice al hacer una mueca para que Kagome viera en la dirección que venía su marido- ya me preguntaba cuanto más se tardaría en hacerlo, usualmente no le gusta estar mucho tiempo o participar en estas cosas

Aquello era cierto, en eventos anteriores el hanyou comenzaba a llamarla y buscarla desde muy temprano para que se fueran del lugar, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, se espero "pacientemente" hasta que al menos la mayoría de los aldeanos se hubiesen ido.

- ¿Lista para regresar a casa, pequeña? –pregunta el ojidorado al ya estar frente a las dos mujeres-

- De hecho quería quedarme un poco mas con Sango para ayudarla con los niños hasta que llegue Miroku –se lo hace saber. Miroku estaba con Kaede ayudando a uno de los aldeanos y aunque habían dicho que regresarían temprano aun no aparecían-

- Oh Kag, es necesario que nos vayamos ahora –lo dice con cierta urgencia-

- ¿Eh? No, no lo es –dice ella ciertamente extrañada- Si quieres puedes adelantarte y yo…

- No debes porque quedarte Kagome –le interrumpe Sango- las gemelas están tan cansadas que se quedaran dormidas en minutos y el pequeño no me dará problemas –termina de decir con una sonrisa-

- ¿Segura?

- Si, segura. Gracias por ayudarme hoy –dice para acercarse a la pelinegra y darle un abrazo- Bien Inuyasha, toda tuya –se lo dice al hanyou tras separarse de su amiga-

- Gracias –es lo único que dice para luego tomar la mano de su mujer y dirigirse a su cabaña-

Al solo haber avanzado unos cuantos pasos, toma a Kagome entre sus brazos y completa el recorrido dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su hogar, no podía esperar más.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta Kagome justo cuando baja de los brazos de Inuyasha y toca el suelo del pequeño porche fuera de la cabaña-

- ¿El qué?

- No te hagas el tonto. ¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme otro rato con Sango y los niños? –pregunta esta vez entrando a la cabaña siendo seguida por el ojidorado-

- Ella dijo que no necesitaba ayuda –dice al momento que sujeta uno de los brazos de Kagome y hace que lo vea a los ojos- además, creí que preferirías participar en la concepción de nuestro cachorro a ayudar a Sango con los de ella –termina por decir viendo la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de su mujer-

- ¿Qué? –es lo único que logra musitar, no lograba comprender-

- Es momento de concebir al cachorro que tanto quieres –se lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tomando una de la manos de la chica para dirigirse a su recamara-

- No, Inuyasha, espera –escucha decir a la pelinegra haciéndolo detenerse-

- ¿Qué sucede, Kag? –pregunta extrañado y buscando la mirada de su mujer pero esta se encontraba viendo el piso de madera- ¿Acaso no querías tener un cachorro?

Escucha un pequeño suspiro melancólico salir de los labios de Kagome. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, hace un par de semanas eso era lo que ella le había pedido, un cachorro, y ahora…

- Claro que quiero tener un bebé –escucha decir a la chica haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos- pero no quiero tenerlo con alguien que no quiera lo mismo. No quiero tener un hijo sabiendo que harás todo solo por complacerme y no porque tú también lo quieras…

Inuyasha no supo cómo responder inmediatamente a aquello. Si, quizás en un principio no había pensado en el hecho de tener cachorros, pero eso no significa que no los quisiera, es verdad que no solía llevarse bien con los niños, y debe admitir que Shippou cuando lo conoció le resultaba molesto, pero por Kami, con sus cachorros sería tan diferente, además de que serian parte de Kagome y de él mismo.

Sería algo complemente maravilloso, perfecto. Desde que la chica le dijo que quería tener un hijo con él no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ello, la idea de tener un cachorro de Kagome le resultaba fascinante. Podría tener una familia con la mujer que mas amaba, y brindarle el hogar que él no pudo tener cuando niño.

- Mi pequeña, te puedo asegurar que quiero tener un cachorro contigo más que a nada en este mundo –se lo hace saber al momento que con una de sus manos levantaba el mentón de ella para que lo viese a los ojos y se diera cuenta de que le decía la verdad-

- ¿Entonces por qué…? Han pasado semanas desde que te lo dije y tu nunca volviste a mencionar el tema, ¿Por qué ahora si? –pregunta consternada y confusa-

- ¿Recuerdas que luego de que me dijeras que querías un cachorro me fui por dos días? –pregunta y solo ve como la chica asiente- bien, fui a buscar a Mioga, y me dijo que para mí como hanyou el momento ideal para procrear era mientras tú estabas en celo y yo en mi época de apareamiento –termina por decir con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquella no era la mejor conversación que hubiera tenido con la pulga precisamente. Ve como Kagome se sonroja aun más que el mismo-

- Tu… hablaste con Mioga, mi celo, tu… -dice todo aquello sin tener alguna coherencia y manteniendo un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas-

- Oh, Kag, lo siento, pero no sabía que mas hacer, nunca antes había pasado por esta situación y no sabía qué hacer, y quería hacerlo todo de la forma correcta –dice viendo como luego respiraba profundamente, como tratando de entender todo lo que le acababa de decir-

- Y ¿tu época de apareamiento es…? –pregunta la chica curiosa y apenada, escucha como el hanyou suelta una ligera risa antes de responderle-

- En el término inu-youkai es cuando se está en el mejor periodo para poder concebir, este se da cada seis meses aproximadamente y dura alrededor de dos semanas

- Y ¿ahora tu estas…?

- Si, lo estoy desde hace un par de días pero debía esperar a que tu estuvieses en celo y para mi suerte comenzó hoy –lo dice acercándose un poco más a su mujer, pasando un brazo por su cintura para así estar estrechamente unidos- estaba torturándome el hecho de tener que esperar a que se acabara la fiesta de las gemelas para poder tenerte, estaba volviéndome loco de verdad sabiendo que estabas lista y yo debía controlarme –dice con tono salvaje, y liberando un gemido ronco-

- Tómame ahora, Inu -murmura ella suavemente colocándose de puntitas para unir sus labios con los del hanyou en un beso que rápidamente se transformo en apasionado-

No sabía porque pero el tono que utilizaba el hanyou, y la manera en que se expresaba, utilizando aquellos términos de carácter animal, la hacía de cierta forma, excitarse.

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de Kagome y desciende lentamente por su cuello, con sus manos comienza a retirarle el kosode y luego continuar con el hakama dejándola tal como a él le gustaba verla, desnuda. Ciertamente una de las ventajas que él podía apreciar del hecho de que ella estuviese vestida como sacerdotisa, ya que resultaba muy fácil liberarla de su ropa, no estaba seguro de cómo sería el tener que quitarle la ropa que ella utiliza de su época.

Nota como ahora Kagome es quien comienza a quitarle su haori, pero antes de que pudiese quitárselo la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación, la recuesta con cuidado sobre el futon y antes de acomodarse sobre ella se deshace de su propia ropa, y rápidamente se acomoda entre el espacio que ella había dejado para él, entre sus piernas.

Comienza a acariciar los senos de ella, escuchándola gemir suavemente. Libera uno de sus senos para incitarlo ahora con sus labios. La mano que le quedo libre la dirige ahora al bajo vientre de ella, hacia aquella zona desde la cual emanaba aquel aroma que lo estaba desquiciando. Muchas veces atrás tuvo que contener la necesidad de tenerla, pero ahora no lo haría.

Kagome libera un gemido al momento que Inuyasha introduce sus dedos en ella y comenzaba a moverlos, haciéndola enloquecer de la única forma en que él sabía hacerlo.

Inuyasha continúa moviendo sus dedos en la cavidad de ella, hasta confirmar que estaba lista para recibirlo. Escucha un gemido de reproche por parte de ella al sacar sus dedos de aquella zona.

Lleva sus dedos a su boca para así degustar el sabor de la pelinegra, mucho más dulce que en ocasiones anteriores.

A Kagome lo que el hanyou acababa de hacer, el lamerse sus dedos después de haberla acariciado, le excitaba de sobremanera.

El ojidorado se acomoda sobre la chica de tal forma que su erección rozara de manera satisfactoria la intimidad de ella, gimiendo ambos antes ello. No pudiendo controlarse por más tiempo muevesus caderas teniendo un contacto más cercano con la intimidad de la chica, buscando el punto exacto que lo haría unirse completamente a ella como tantas veces lo ha hecho, yen un rápido movimiento entra en Kagome, liberando un gruñido erótico y ella un gemido placentero al momento que también con sus manos apretaba la fornida espalda de su hanyou.

Comienza con embestidas lentas, y aceleraba el ritmo de ellas cada tanto. Juntos llevaban movimientos coordinados, sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, solo ellos conocían el punto exacto en donde perdían la cordura para entregarse por completo a un placer subreal.

La joven se aferra mas a Inuyasha, sintiendo como había comenzado a embestirla con mas premura.

Escucha a su mujer balbucear su nombre entre gemidos. Baja su rostro para encontrar sus labios con los ella y unirlos en un beso apasionado. Siente como su miembro comenzaba a ser envuelto más fuertemente por la cavidad de ella, sabiendo que ya pronto llegaría a su orgasmo. Un gemido ahogado de ella muere en su garganta a causa del beso, separa sus labios de los de ella, comenzando a besar ahora su cuello.

Al momento que ella comienza a convulsionarse debajo de su cuerpo debido al clímax por el que estaba siendo inundada, afloja el abrazo que tenia con el hanyou, siendo ahora Inuyasha quien la envolvía entre sus brazos aun manteniendo aquellas fuertes arremetidas contra ella.

- Ohhh… Inu… -logra musitar entre gemidos- Yo… no… -no conseguía decir mucho mas, aun su cuerpo estaba pasando por su orgasmo inicial y al parecer el hanyou no pretendía detenerse-

- Lo siento pequeña, pero debemos continuar –se lo murmura al oído al momento que la escucha gemir más fuerte debido a que entraba en contacto con su segundo orgasmo-

Sabía que ella no tenía su misma resistencia, siendo una humana, pero para poder llegar a concebir el cachorro que ahora ambos querían, él debía culminar por completo aquel acto. En las ocasiones anteriores que habían estado juntos él llegaba al éxtasis junto a ella, pero ahora debía llevarlo más allá. Continúa arremetiendo con fuerza, liberando ligeros gruñidos al sentir como su instinto le indica que ya pronto acabaría.

- ¿Kag? –la llama escuchando como su propia voz había cambiado ligeramente-

- Inu… -lo murmura con dificultad entre gemidos-

- Mírame –se lo ordena. Se separa un poco de ella y observa como mantenía los ojos cerrados y que requiere de un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos, pero al final lo logra, viendo aquellos orbes chocolate que tanto anhelaba-

Kagome se sorprende, más no se intimida al ver los ojos de Inuyasha de un rojo intenso, y aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, ¿Se había transformado en youkai? Cierra sus ojos al no tener las fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos por mucho más tiempo, de alguna u otra forma sabía que no estaba en peligro, al fin y al cabo estaba con su Inuyasha.

- Solo un poco mas –escucha decir a Inuyasha con aquella voz ronca, sintiendo como después comenzaba a lamer su cuello haciéndola estremecer aun más-

Un tercer orgasmo recorre su cuerpo, dejándola envuelta en un clímax total, estaba exhausta. Por un momento creyó haber colapsado por tanto placer, pero aun se mantenía consciente o al menos un poco. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gemidos de él, y por ultimo un gruñido salvaje, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuello y una última arremetida por parte de él, sintiendo como ahora su interior era ahora invadido por la semilla que él desbordaba dentro de ella.

Por unos instantes le pareció estar perdida. Ahora se encontraba tumbada por completo sobre el futon teniendo al hanyou sobre ella ¿o aun era un youkai? Aquello no lo sabía, lo cierto era que aun sentía los colmillos de él en su cuello, y también como el temblaba sobre su cuerpo aun manteniéndose en su interior.

Algunos minutos más tarde Inuyasha sale de ella, tumbándose a su lado, escucha la respiración agitada de él. Se incorpora un poco, sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez y llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, sintiendo aquellas marcas que él mismo le había dejado tiempo atrás, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

- ¿Por qué… volviste… a hacerlo? –pregunta con lentitud debido a lo cansada que estaba. Ve como Inuyasha voltea a ver, notando como un hilillo de sangre salía de su labio inferior y recorría su mentón-

- Tenía que hacerlo –responde simplemente-

Se recuesta un poco en pecho del ojidorado y con una de sus manos limpia aquel hilillo de sangre viendo una pequeña herida en el labio del chico ocasionada seguramente por uno de sus colmillos.

- Estas sangrando… -se lo dice al ver como seguía brotando sangre del labio del ojidorado-

- Si lo sé, eso también tenía que hacerlo –dice sin darle importancia a aquello, después de todo era necesario-

Pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la pelinegra y la estrecha contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta liberando luego un pequeño bostezo y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha-

- Tenia que mezclar un poco de mi sangre con la tuya –lo responde al recordar la otra parte de la conversación que había tenido con la pulga Mioga- ¿Cómo explicarlo? La sangre de los youkais es sumamente fuerte, como ya lo sabes, cuando una mujer humana queda embarazada de un youkai y este no mezcla su sangre con la de ella, no habría forma de que el cachorro naciera, ya que el cuerpo de la mujer intentaría expulsar cualquier intruso en él, y en el peor de los casos podría morir ella también, ¿tú no has sabido de alguna mujer que haya estado embarazada de un youkai sin que hubiese estado enamorada de él, o si?

- No. Pero tú no eres un youkai por completo, eres un hanyou ¿se aplica exactamente lo mismo contigo? –termina bostezando nuevamente-

- Claro que sí, mi sangre youkai es muy fuerte, es más, estoy seguro de que en algún momento mientras estábamos... mmmm… "ocupados" me transforme, pude haber estado consciente pero mi sangre youkai se hizo presente…

- Si, pude notarlo –dice soltando otro bostezo entre una sonrisa, y acurrucándose aun mas a su hanyou-

La explicación que le dio Inuyasha era un poco confusa, y lo que pudo concluir fue que lo que él hizo terminaba siendo como algún tipo de vacuna, solo que a diferencia de las vacunas convencionales, esta se encargaba de hacer que su cuerpo aceptara la nueva vida que iba a formarse dentro de ella, en lugar de rechazarla.

- Ahora descansa pequeña –escucha que se lo dice mientras acariciaba la zona baja de su espalda- ya mañana terminare de explicarte todo lo que quieras… si nos queda algún tiempo –termina por decir en tono lujurioso, dejando entre ver su lado "animal" cosa que le agradaba y excitaba, pero no ahora, estaba demasiado cansada, pero mañana…-

**Continuara…**

**Hola, hola! Qué tal? Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este pequeña historia T/T **

**Acá está el segundo capítulo, el cual no fue fácil hacer y mucho menos editar ./. Pero logre hacerlo n_n **

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por el apoyo! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III. **

Abre sus ojos súbitamente al sentir aquellas nauseas invadir su cuerpo, se levanta rápidamente del futon y corre hacia fuera de la cabaña, se acuclilla detrás de unos arbustos y comienza a devolver su estomago. Ya era la sexta vez en la semana que aquello le sucedia, si no eran muy temprano en la mañana era luego de oler algún aroma fuerte.

Escucha los pasos del hanyou acercarse a ella, haciéndola voltear a su dirección. Ve como solo llevaba puesto su hakama y su kosode puesto, ya que ella tenía su haori. Al llegar donde se encontraba ella solo se agacha un poco, acaricia su cabeza suavemente para luego tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la cabaña.

- Kag, esto ya está comenzando a preocuparme –lo dice tras depositar a la chica en el futon, y sentándose a un lado de ella-

En realidad desde hace varios días estaba bastante preocupado, y no solo por la chica, también por el fruto de ambos que estaba formándose dentro de ella.

- Ya te dije que todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, las nauseas y los mareos son comunes y frecuentes en al menos los primeros tres meses de embarazo –se lo dice acariciando una de las mejillas del ojidorado-

- Pero estoy seguro de que has perdido peso en este mes y medio, y…

- Lo recuperare en poco tiempo. Tanto este pequeño –lleva su manos a su vientre- como yo estamos bien, te lo aseguro –culmina por decir con una sonrisa-

- Ya que mencionas al cachorro… -lo dice con cierto tono de inquietud en su voz-

- ¿Qué? –ahora estaba comenzando a preocuparse- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? –pregunta alzando su tono de voz al no obtener respuesta por parte del hanyou-

- Existe la posibilidad de no sea un cachorro, pueden ser dos o tres –termina diciendo apresurado, ve como la pelinegra abre sus ojos lo mas que puede y contiene la respiración por unos segundos-

- ¿Ah? –es lo único que la escucha musitar cuando libera un suspiro de aliento y pestañea varias veces consecutivas-

- Oh, Kag, lo siento. No sabía que esto fuera a suceder…

- Solo… no digas nada mas –se lo escucha decir al momento que bajaba su vista y comenzaba a mover sus manos sobre su vientre-

Acaricia su vientre aun plano, ¿dos o tres bebés? Aquello no sería fácil, sabe lo mucho que se le dificulta a Sango el cuidar a las gemelas y también a su niño más pequeño, pero también sabe lo mucho que su amiga disfruta estando con sus hijos.

Ella podría hacerlo, y estaba segura de que Inuyasha estaría con ella en todo momento, recuerda que solo pocos días después de ratificar que estaba embarazada había comenzado a preparar una habitación para el nuevo miembro de su familia, nunca antes lo había visto tan entusiasmado.

Levanta su vista para ver como el hanyou mantiene su mirada clavada en el suelo, y sus pequeñas orejitas se encontraban plegadas hacia abajo, estaba preocupado.

- Inu –lo llama con ternura, ve como le alza su cabeza y le deja ver aquellos orbes dorados invadidos por desasosiego, miedo; verlo así le rompía el corazón, se veía tan vulnerable-

- Oh, mi Inu –dice al acercase a él y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo- todo estará bien

- Kagome no lo entiendes, es peligroso –lo dice estrechando a su mujer entre sus brazos, si algo le sucedía no sabría qué hacer, los tres años que pasaron separados fue una verdadera tortura para él, y si ahora la perdía todo habría acabado, no solo la perdería a ella sino también a aquello que se había formado en su interior, el anhelo y la necesidad de tener una familia, no, eso no lo podría soportar-

- Sango pudo tener a sus gemelas, ¿Por qué yo no?

- Miroku no es ningún tipo de demonio. Kagome ninguna mujer humana ha tenido más de un cachorro a la vez –lo dice sin querer separarse de ella, si algo le sucedía a ella, el sería el único responsable, al no haber sabido cómo controlarse-

- Pues entonces yo seré la primera –dice con convicción, separándose un poco del hanyou para verlo a los ojos, y vuelve a colocar sus brazos sobre su vientre- yo no soy cualquier humana, soy tu mujer, y por ello se que todo estará bien, se que de ninguna manera harías algo que me lastimara, ni como hanyou ni como youkai. Sé que todo estará bien porque confió en tu instinto por naturaleza de protegerme, confió en ti…

- Oh Kag, te amo tanto –se lo expresa con urgencia al estrecharla de nuevo entre su brazos-

- Y yo te amo a ti, y también amo a estos cachorros que vienen en camino –dice utilizando aquel término que solía utilizar Inuyasha para referirse a sus bebés- cachorros, me gusta cómo suena –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel término le parecía de los más tierno-

- ¿El termino cachorro, o el plural?

- Ambos, en combinación suena mejor –responde y escucha como el hanyou suelta una pequeña risa-

-.-.-.-.-

¿Dónde se había metido su mujer ahora? Hace solo unos minutos que había regresado, luego de estar ausente por casi una semana, exterminado uno que otro demonio en las aldeas más alejadas, no eran demonios fuertes pero si muy molestos, y habían logrado entretenerlo más de lo previsto.

- ¡Kagome! –grita sin obtener respuesta alguna-

La chica no debió haber ido muy lejos, pero no lograba captar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, su aroma estaba por todas partes.

- ¡Inu! –escucha la voz de ella, haciéndolo voltear y ve como Kagome corría en su dirección-

La recibe entre sus brazos, gustoso, la estrecha hacia su cuerpo. Como había extrañado a aquella mujer.

- Te extrañe –escucha como se lo dice, para luego separarse un poco de su abrazo- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –termina preguntando con un pequeño puchero-

- Lo siento pequeña, pero destruir demonios solo, no es tan sencillo. La próxima vez creo que dejare que destruyan una que otra aldea.

- No puedes hacer eso. Solo hazlo más rápido la próxima vez.

- Claro ¿Cómo no pudo habérseme ocurrido?

Termina de deshacer el abrazo y toma una de las manos de Kagome y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la aldea.

- ¿Cómo han estado? –pregunta refiriéndose a ella y a sus cachorros-

- Muy bien –responde con una sonrisa y llevando su mano libre hacia su vientre que ya comenzaba a mostrarse abultado al ya haber entrado en el cuarto mes de embarazo, aunque con aquel traje de sacerdotisa prácticamente no se notaba- han comenzado a moverse.

- ¿Qué? –se detiene súbitamente al escuchar aquello-

- Si, no lo han hecho mucho, pero ya comienzan a hacerse notar –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Y ¿Cuándo se mueven no duele? –pregunta tras colocar su mano sobre la de Kagome-

Sabía que era normal que los cachorros se movieran desde dentro de la mujer mientras estaba embarazada, lo había notado en los dos embarazos de Sango, pero no sabía si era doloroso o molesto.

- No, solo es algo extraño –se lo responde simplemente-

Cuando sintió los movimientos de sus pequeños la primera vez, no cabía en sí misma de la emoción, fue algo completamente nuevo para ella. Claro que estaba comenzado a pasar por muchas cosas nuevas durante su embarazo, pero aquello era casi mágico, el hecho de sentir como alguien se movía dentro de ella, haciéndole notar que estaba allí, que dependía solamente de ella, era algo que no podría compararse con nada más.

- Vamos a la aldea, se me antoja comer fruta -lo dice para luego seguir su camino junto al hanyou-

Ya estaban en la aldea y se dirigían a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, suponiendo que Miroku, Sango y los niños estarían allí como casi todas las tardes. Inuyasha suelta un gruñido al estar más cerca de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hasta que por fin regresan –escuchan ambos aquella voz tan familiar- Inuyasha, me han dicho que estabas fuera

- Pues acabo de regresar, Kouga –se lo dice al tener a aquel ojiazul delante de él-

- ¡Ayame! –grita Kagome dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la pelirroja con un pequeño en brazos. No le interesaba estar en medio de la lucha de miradas que siempre se ofrecían el hanyou y Kouga al verse- ¿es este su segundo cachorro? Es precioso –ahora era oficial se había acostumbrado a llamar cachorro a cualquier niño pequeño-

- Si, es una niña, se llama Yuriko –lo informa al extenderle la niña a Kagome, una pequeña de cabello rojizo y ojos azules- ¿escuche bien? ¿Dijiste cachorro?

- Si –tomando a Yuriko entre sus brazos- supongo que tanto escuchárselo decir a Inuyasha se me hizo costumbre –termina de decir con una sonrisa- Que niña más hermosa. Inuyasha ven a verla –voltea a ver al hanyou quien aún seguía con su riña de niños-

- ¡Keh! –es lo único que le escucha decir para luego ver como dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado-

- ¿Inuyasha hablando de cachorros? –escucha como se lo pregunta Ayame haciéndola volver su atención a ella- Eso sí que es extraño

- Si, ¿es que acaso ya pensaste en sentar cabeza perro? –se lo pregunta Kouga al ojidorado-

- Cállate lobo –se lo suelta en un gruñido-

- De hecho, estoy embarazada, de poco más de cuatro meses –informa dejando boquiabiertas tanto a Ayame como a Kouga -

- ¿Es cierto? –pregunta el ojiazul al hanyou, y ve como este solo asiente con la cabeza- bueno, supongo que debo felicitarte –le dice al extenderla la mano-

- ¡Feh! –murmura al también extender su mano y estrecharla levemente con la de Kouga-

- Kagome eso es maravilloso –dice Ayame al acercarse a la pelinegra y ofrecerle un abrazo con cuidado de no lastimar a la pequeña Yuriko. Quizás sus maridos no eran de esos que demostraban algún afecto, debido a su ego de "gran macho" pero con ellas no debía ser así- Felicitaciones

- Gracias

Poco después Yuriko comenzó a llorar para llamar la atención de su madre quien la tomo entre sus brazos.

- En verdad no pareciera que estuvieses embarazada –lo dice Ayame al ver el vientre de Kagome- supongo que es porque eres humana –ella a los cuatro meses tenía el vientre muy abultado, debido a que en su linaje, la hembra solía estar en cinta solo seis meses o quizás un poco menos-

- Sí, –escuchan la voz de Sango al acercarse a ellas- bueno también es por ese traje de sacerdotisa que lleva puesto, pero para un embarazo normal esta avanzado

- Sango ¿y los niños? –pregunta al tener a su amiga a un lado-

- Se los deje por un rato a Miroku –dice para luego soltar una risa-

- Espero que Kouta no esté causando molestias –dice la ojiverde al saber que había dejado al mayor de sus hijos con los niños de Sango y Miroku para que jugaran-

- No, en lo absoluto –se lo dice con una sonrisa-

- Oh, Kagome ahora Inuyasha y tu tendrán que trabajar un poco más para alcanzarnos a Sango y a mí, les llevamos un poco de ventaja –dice soltando una risa junto a la pelicafe-

- Eso es cierto Kag

- Mmmm… bueno quizás no sea tan difícil –dice al llevar sus manos a su vientre, aun no le habían dicho a nadie que muy probablemente tendría dos o tres cachorros-

- ¿Qué intentas decir? –pregunta Ayame-

- ¿Hay algo que no has dicho, Kagome? –pregunta esta vez Sango-

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco! –escuchan aquel grito por parte de Kouga, haciendo voltear a las tres mujeres- ¿le montaste más de un cachorro a Kagome?

Kagome pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello ¿montar? Definitivamente otro termino animal, que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡Bestia! –sigue gritando Kouga- ni siquiera yo me he atrevido con Ayame, y tu vienes y le montas quien sabe cuántos cachorros a Kagome ¡Es humana!

- ¡No sabía que podía suceder! ¿Acaso crees que no estoy aterrado? ¡Maldición! –grita un exasperado Inuyasha-

Kagome ve como el hanyou vuelve a mostrar aquella mirada llena de miedo, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- Muy bien, ustedes dos, basta –lo dice al acercarse a los dos hombres y colocarse a un lado de Inuyasha, rodea uno de sus brazos con los suyos-

- Kagome tu no… -es interrumpido por la pelinegra-

- Para que sepas, tanto yo, como estos pequeños –colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre- estamos perfectamente bien. Nunca antes había estado mejor, ni tan feliz. Si no puedes tolerar eso sin formar un escándalo o insultar a Inuyasha, te sugiero que no regreses –dice firmemente manteniendo su vista fija con la de Kouga-

- Kag… -murmura Inuyasha-

- Déjame terminar –se lo dice con tono dulce al verlo, para luego voltear nuevamente al ojiazul- si quieres gritarle y culpar a alguien por esto, cúlpame a mí, fui yo quien quiso tener un hijo, quería tener una familia ¿Y que si tendré dos o tres cachorros? Sera una mayor alegría para mí. Quiero a mis cachorros –lo dice con una fuerte sonrisa y estrechando el brazo que tenia sujeto del hanyou-

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Kagome siente un pequeño golpeteo en su vientre haciéndola soltar una risita que altera a los demás presentes.

- ¿Kag, que…? –no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando la chica tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre su abultado vientre-

- Se están moviendo –dice con una gran sonrisa- ¿puedes sentirlos?

El hanyou solo asiente con su cabeza, se agacha quedando su cabeza a la altura del vientre de la chica aun manteniendo sus manos en aquel lugar, permanece así aun después de que se dejaran de sentir los movimientos de los cachorros.

- ¿Lo ves? Están bien, estaremos bien –escucha que se lo dice la pelinegra con dulzura al momento que acariciaba su cabello suavemente-

Aquello había sido una experiencia completamente nueva para él, el sentir a sus cachorros moverse desde dentro de Kagome, lo emociono tanto, y no solo eso, con ello su instinto le hizo darse cuenta que no había peligro, después de todo la naturaleza siempre es sabia y sabe como ejercer su acción en cada determinado momento, pero de igual forma estaba algo preocupado, cualquiera cosa que le sucediera a la chica y ahora a sus futuros cachorros, lo aterraba.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos –dice Ayame de un momento a otro-

- Tengo que ver al pequeño Kouta antes de que se vayan –lo menciona la pelinegra al momento que Inuyasha se ponía de pie-

- Muy bien, vamos a buscarlo

Todos recorrieron la distancia que les faltaba para llegar a la cabaña de Kaede. Sango, Ayame y Kagome iban delante conversando animadamente, mientras Inuyasha iba al lado de la última sujetando su mano, sin decir mucho.

Kouga se encontraba unos pasos atrás, aun no podía consentir el hecho que Kagome estuviera embarazada de dos o tres cachorros ¡era una camada por al amor a Kami! Una camada de inu-youkais, y ella solo era una humana. Estaba preocupado por ella, como un amigo lo estaría por otro, hace mucho que había dejado de sentir algo más profundo por ella. Ahora tenía Ayame a su lado, a quien había hecho su mujer, y la amaba, y también quería a sus cachorros, Kouta era su total orgullo y la pequeña Yuriko, había quedado completamente prendado con ella, agradecía a Kami por tener a su familia.

_- Fui yo quien quiso tener un hijo, quería tener una familia _

Eso fue lo que le dijo Kagome, ella también quería una familia, y después de él mismo haber experimentado lo que es ello, podía comprender en que ella también lo aspirara, pero no por ello podía aceptar fácilmente lo que había sucedido, era peligroso para ella. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no estaba al tanto? No, si lo estaba…

_- ¡No sabía que podía suceder! ¿Acaso crees que no estoy aterrado?_

¿Qué no sabía que eso podía suceder? Saber aquello era parte de su instinto, al menos en su linaje era el macho quien controlaba cuantos cachorros tendría su hembra, no era precisamente sencillo pero había logrado hacerlo.

Ya habían llegado a la cabaña, escucha la risa de los niños, identificando entre ellas la de su hijo. Mira a su alrededor y ve a la pelinegra acercarse a Kouta para saludarlo alegremente. Ve a su mujer intentando calmar a la pequeña Yuriko quien a su parecer clamaba ser alimentada.

Dirige su mirada azulada a unos a de los rincones de la cabaña y ve como el hanyou se encontraba recostado a una de las bases de madera, sin apartar la mirada de Kagome, mientras conversaba con Miroku. Notaba como la veía con cierta aflicción. Suponía que ningún padre debía sentirse así a la espera de su futuro cachorro. Decide acercarse a donde estaba el hanyou con su amigo.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, amigo –escucha que lo dice Miroku al ojidorado- Sango tuvo a las gemelas sin complicaciones

- No es lo mismo, Miroku -lo dice Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra jugar alegremente con los niños y las madres de estos- lo único que me tranquiliza es verla así, tan feliz

- Te debo una disculpa -se lo dice sinceramente al estar delante del hanyou, haciendo que este volviese su vista para mirarlo- no debí haberte gritado

Nada. Ni un grito, ni un bufido, nada, lo único que hizo el ojidorado fue enfocar su vista nuevamente en Kagome.

- De seguro todo resultara perfectamente. Solo debes cuidar muy bien de Kagome –dice aquello para ver luego como el hanyou le dirigía una mirada llena de cólera-

- Tú no debes decirme lo que debo hacer –lo dice con fiereza para luego dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña-

- Inuyasha espera –lo dice el houshi al intentar alcanzar a su amigo pero es detenido por la joven sacerdotisa-

- Yo iré a buscarlo. Fue un placer verlos –lo dice al dirigirse hacia Ayame y los niños. Luego de eso se va en busca del hanyou-

**Continuara… **

**Hola, hola! Acá estoy de vuelta jejejeje. Lo bueno de tener un fic terminado es que puedo actualizar más rápido n_n**

**Sé que por allí algunas quisieran que hubiese mas lemon, pero lamento informarles que eso no será posible ._. De agregar mas lemon no termino el fic, créanme xD **

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra ser recibida así, después de todo este tiempo T/T **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.**

Había ido a parar en la cabaña que compartía con Kagome, más precisamente en la pequeña habitación que estaba arreglando para los cachorros. Ya había anochecido, no se fijo en lo rápido que paso el tiempo. Estaba sentado sobre el piso de madera sin hacer nada más que observar el prospecto de cuna que había forjado junto a Miroku.

La idea de ser padre había comenzado a parecerle sencillamente extraordinaria. Formar una familia con Kagome sería como estar en el límite de la felicidad.

_- Quiero a mis cachorros._

Recuerda que le había dicho ella a Kouga, utilizando aquella expresión tan poco coloquial. Y por Kami que él también ya quería a sus cachorros, está seguro de que comenzó a quererlos desde el momento en que se aseguro que habían comenzado a formarse en el cuerpo de su mujer.

Estaba inquieto pero al mismo ansioso por la llegada de sus retoños.

- Así que aquí estabas –escucha la voz de la pelinegra, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente hacia la entrada de la habitación-

- Kag… -murmura poniéndose de pie y viendo como la chica se acercaba a él- ¿ya se fueron Kouga y Ayame con los niños?

- Supongo. Me despedí de ellos después de que te fueras –se lo hace saber viendo como Inuyasha mostraba cierta confusión en su rostro-

- ¿Y donde estuviste hasta ahora?

- ¿Dónde crees? Buscándote

- Por el amor a Kami, Kagome, pude haber ido a cualquier parte y sabes que es peligroso que estés sola luego del atardecer –dice consternado-

- Entonces dime –ve como cruza sus brazos por debajo de sus senos- ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer mientras tú estabas metido en quién sabe dónde? Dímelo. No pensaba quedarme simplemente esperando que aparecieras, debía saber dónde estabas

- Siempre estuve aquí

- Ahora lo sé –la escucha decir aquello para luego verla dar la espalda y alejarse, la sigue inmediatamente-

- Kag, espera… -lo dice al tomarla por uno de sus brazos y hacer que se detuviera-

- Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? –se lo dice al voltearse de nuevo a verlo- Se que las cosas que dijo Kouga te perturbaron, pero no es para que actúes de esta manera, huyendo, ese no es el Inuyasha que yo conozco, del que me enamore. Te he dicho en más de una ocasión que todo estará bien, yo, los cachorros, solo debemos seguir adelante, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, te necesito, debemos estar juntos en esto, porque si sigues actuando de esta forma terminare por pensar que… -la escucha soltar un pequeño jadeo notando como sus ojos habían comenzado a ponerse cristalinos- que no debió suceder

Abre sus ojos aterrado ¿acaso ella estaba arrepintiéndose? No, no podía ser, sabia lo mucho que ella quería ser madre y ahora el mismo también lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Ve como lleva sus manos a su vientre y suelta un pequeño suspiro ante el sollozo que amenazaba por comenzar.

Él había comenzado a transmitirle sus miedos, y se estaba comportando como un cobarde, eso había hecho. La estaba haciendo dudar si era lo correcto. Pero lo era. Estaban haciendo lo correcto, porque era algo que ambos querían, era algo que… necesitaban.

Y ahora se daba cuenta, si seguía comportándose de la misma forma, terminaría arrepintiéndose, debía estar con Kagome, y no solo eso, debía apoyarla, ser en quien ella pudiese aferrarse

Se acerca a ella y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

- No vuelvas a decir nada semejante –se lo dice con firmeza- yo también quiero a estos cachorros, nuestros cachorros, los quiero tanto que me aterra el solo imaginar que pueda perderlos. Pero tienes razón, seguiremos adelante y seremos una gran familia –se separa un poco de ella para poder ver su rostro y luego inclinarse un poco y besar su frente-

Aquellas palabras no solo eran para la chica que mantenía entre sus brazos, eran también para él mismo. Se aseguraría que todo estuviese bien, de que sus cachorros llegaran a ellos sin problemas.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba rumbo de regreso a su hogar, llevaba con ella una cesta en su mano izquierda, luego de haber ido a recolectar un poco de flores silvestres y fruta. Usualmente solía hacerlo junto a Inuyasha, pero en esta ocasión el se encontraba realizando algunos arreglos a la cabaña junto a Miroku, decía que debían tener todo listo para la llegada de los cachorros.

Acaricia con su mano libre su abultado vientre de ya poco más de seis meses de un embarazo bien llevado. No había tenido ningún tipo de complicaciones, y se encontraba maravillosamente.

Inuyasha había dejado de comportarse como lo había hecho los primeros meses, y ahora se comportaba como cualquier futuro padre a la espera de su primer hijo, pero en este caso eran "sus primeros hijos". Era atento y cuidadoso pero no un sobreprotector al extremo.

Tan solo no la dejaba realizar movimientos bruscos, mover cosas que pudieran llegar a ser pesadas, e incluso la ayudaba a levantarse del futon, cosa que si agradecía muchísimo, ya que en las últimas semanas había comenzado a aumentar de peso considerablemente.

Había llegado a pensar que se malacostumbraría a los mimos del hanyou, pero no le importaba. No estaba mal dejarse consentir un poco por la persona a quien amaba. Aunque debía admitir que en un principio le había causado gracia el ver como su hanyou, quien solía ser arrogante, poco sutil, y alguien a quien no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones, se había convertido en alguien totalmente diferente, si, es cierto que desde años atrás, incluso antes de que ella regresara al Sengoku, él había comenzado a cambiar, pero ahora era…

No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que él se había convertido en alguien que ella amaba aun más que antes. El hecho de ver un brillo especial que veía en sus ojos cada vez que él apoyaba sus manos y su cabeza en su vientre para sentir a sus pequeños era algo mágico. No había nada comparado con eso.

Estaba logrando llegar al máximo de su felicidad.

Se detiene al escuchar como alguien se acercaba a ella, mira a su alrededor y no logra ver nada más que árboles y arbustos, pero bien sabia que alguien estaba allí.

- ¿Quién anda allí? –pregunta. Escucha como algunos arbustos se mueven detrás de ella y voltea tan solo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que no esperaba ver-

- No deberías cargar eso –señalando la cesta que llevaba la pelinegra- mientras llevas una camada a cuestas

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan sobreprotector como tu hermano, Sesshoumaru –se lo dice en forma de broma, viendo como él hacia una pequeña mueca, pero no decía algo al respecto de negar su parentesco con Inuyasha-

- No lo soy –se acerca a ella y sin decir nada toma la cesta que ella llevaba-

- Bien, como quieras

Pasan algunos minutos caminando en silencio, bien sabia ella que su "cuñado" no era muy dado con la palabras, es mas ni siquiera estaba segura del porqué estaba caminando junto a ella justo ahora.

Seguramente había ido a hacerle una de sus visitas a Rin como solía hacer casualmente, y bueno no podía decir que su cabaña estaba en medio del camino que llevaba hacia la aldea, más bien estaba un poco alejada.

Lleva sus manos a su vientre al sentir los movimientos de sus pequeños.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Sesshoumaru con su mirada fija hacia adelante-

- Si, solo se están moviendo

- Eres muy fuerte para poder llevar una camada a cuestas –lo dice de un momento a otro-

- ¿Camada? Es la segunda vez que lo dices. ¿Quién te lo dijo? No creo que Inuya…

- Rin me conto –interrumpe a la pelinegra-

- Rin, claro.

Estaba muy claro que Rin y él mantenían algún tipo de relación, si no fuera así no mantendría las visitas a la aldea ni le llevaría regalos de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la cabaña, ve como Inuyasha sale rápidamente de ella y en pocas zancadas se encontraba delante de ellos.

- Sesshoumaru –dice el hanyou al ver fijamente los ojos dorados de su medio hermano mayor-

- Inuyasha

El aludido dirige su mirada ahora hacia su mujer.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Si, Sesshoumaru solo me acompaño a casa –lo dice con una sonrisa- Creo que es tan sobreprotector como tu –lo dice para ver como aquellos dos inu-youkais volvían nuevamente a enfrentar sus miradas-

- Hiciste un buen trabajo –dice Sesshoumaru de repente-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu camada –responde simplemente-

Inuyasha no supo como tomar aquello, ¿sarcasmo? ¿Insulto?

- No tienes porque recriminarme lo que haga o no –comienza a decir- No permitiré que nadie vuelva a decirme que hice algo mal, porque…

- Inuyasha… -interrumpe la pelinegra y esta a su vez es interrumpida por su cuñado-

- No te estoy recriminando nada –se lo dice con total estoicismo- Ella es tu mujer –dirigiendo su mirada a Kagome- espera a tus cachorros, es tu familia. Nadie mejor que tu sabes lo que es mejor para ellos. –vuelve su mirada al hanyou- Quizás aun no lo entiendas, pero luego de que un inu-youkai toma a su mujer jamás haría algo para perjudicarla, o herirla, es parte de su instinto, y hasta cierto punto conoce más sus debilidades y limites que ella misma.

- Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que nunca estuvo en peligro?

- ¿Peligro? Si lo dices por la camada… No –responde- como te dije, el instinto de proteger es muy fuerte, y no solo a tu mujer, pero de eso te darás cuenta más adelante. Siempre debes confiar en tu instinto

Luego de unos minutos de total silencio, Sesshoumaru se acerca a la pelinegra y le entrega la cesta.

- Gracias –murmura ella con una sonrisa sincera, pensando que si tan solo Sesshoumaru le hubiese dicho todo aquello a Inuyasha meses atrás, no hubiesen tenido tantas preocupaciones-

- Si –da media vuelta y se encamina a la aldea, ahora debía ir a ver Rin, no había esperado pasar tanto tiempo con su medio hermano y con su mujer, ni siquiera había pensado en conseguirlos, pero al haber capturado el aroma de la sacerdotisa algo en él lo hizo dirigirse hacia ella-

- Gracias, Sesshoumaru –escucha la voz de su medio hermano-

No dice nada, tan solo continua caminado, alejándose de aquel lugar, había comenzado a juntarse mucho tiempo con los humanos, no con todos en general. Rin, aquella sacerdotisa, y el resto de los humanos que la acompañaban a ella y a Inuyasha. Y de alguna u otra forma había terminado por "aceptar" de alguna forma su afinidad con este último.

No toleraba a los humanos o cualquier ser inferior a él, pero por alguna razón se mantenía unido a aquel grupo.

-.-.-.-.-

Luna nueva. Aquella noche era luna nueva. Antes aquello le molestaba, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, en cambio ahora, ya no era así, de cierta manera se sentía en paz, ahora se sentía feliz y dichoso, sabía que pertenecía a un lugar, ese lugar estaba con la mujer en la que en estos momentos estaba recostado sutilmente sobre su regazo.

Ella se mantenía recostada en uno de los muros de la cabaña con las piernas extendidas y él estaba acostado con su cabeza en los muslos de ella, y se mantenía escuchando y sintiendo los movimientos de sus pequeños.

Kagome dirige su vista hacia su esposo y ve como el mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Había aumentado de peso considerablemente y aun le faltaban al menos dos meses para tener a sus bebés.

No podía hacer nada sin ayuda, el solo hecho de ponerse de pie era un gran desafío para ella, por lo tanto se había vuelto prácticamente dependiente del ojidorado, y ello no le gustaba, se había vuelto una carga, hacia semanas que Inuyasha no se separaba de ella, no continuaba yendo a las aldeas vecinas para ayudarles con los demonios que aparecerían. Y aunque ella le había insistido en que fuera, y ella se quedaría con Sango y Miroku, él se negaba diciendo que era su responsabilidad estar con ella, y que no la dejaría sola.

Libera un suspiro extenuado. Sentía que lo estaba deteniendo, consumiendo. Él hacia exactamente todo lo que ella le pidiese, y él no solía ser así, aun después de casarse él seguía mostrándose un poco orgulloso, y de vez en cuando peleaban por cosas insignificantes, pero que para ella valían la pena. Recuerda algo que sucedió hace más de un año.

_- Inu –lo llama al estar el hanyou unos pasos delante de ella. Se encontraban de regreso a casa luego de pasar gran parte del día en compañía de sus amigos- _

_- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta al detenerse y dar media vuelta para mirar a su compañera- _

_- Quiero comer fresas –se lo dice simplemente. Se le había antojado comer aquella fruta y bien sabia que estaban en temporada- _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Ya me escuchaste, quiero comer fresas ¿podrías buscarme algunas? –termina preguntado con mirada suplicante- _

_- No –escucha la negativa y ve como vuelve a dar media vuelta para seguir caminando- ya es tarde, vamos a la cabaña y mañana temprano te buscare todas las fresas que quieras _

_Hace un pequeño puchero y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_- Bien, gracias de todos modos –se lo dice para luego salir del camino y adentrarse al bosque, si él no quería complacerla ella misma lo haría- _

_- ¿Kag, a donde demonios crees que vas? –escucha que se lo grita el hanyou al ya haber comenzado a seguirla- _

_- Voy a buscar lo que quiero, tonto –se detiene y al sentir cerca la presencia del ojidorado, grita- ¡Osuwari! –escucha como cae ferozmente contra el suelo y continúa caminando, así aprendería- _

_Cuando el hanyou la alcanzo de nuevo ella ya había conseguido lo que quería, ve como se le acercaba con cara de pocos amigos, y ella por su parte muestra una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- ¿Quieres? –ofreciéndole un par de fresas- _

_- No, no quiero_

_- Bien, tú te lo pierdes _

_Ve como Inuyasha se sienta y lentamente ella se acerca a él hasta quedar a su lado, lo rodea hasta quedar detrás de él y se sienta sobre sus rodillas y apoya un poco sus brazos en la espalda de su pareja. _

_- Siento haberte hecho comer tierra hace un momento –se lo dice pero no puede impedir que una pequeña risa salga de sus labios- _

_- No lo sientes en realidad –se lo dice con algo de indiferencia- _

_- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso crees que me gusta enviarte al suelo? _

_- He llegado a pensar que sí, creo que te diviertes con ello _

_- No es cierto –se lo dice y se separa un poco de él- además yo te dije para quitarte el collar y… _

_- No quiero que me lo quites, ya te lo dije_

_- ¿Te gusta ser tirado contra el suelo? _

_- No exactamente –se voltea para quedar frente a su mujer y ve como ella se metía una fresa en la boca, y ve su mirada confundida, él no era realmente bueno para admitir las cosas- Bueno la cosa es que esto –tomando en sus manos en collar- hace que nuestra relación sea incluso más estrecha. Es decir, más nadie tiene ese poder sobre mí _

_- Te domino –sonríe con picardía- _

_- No… -lo interrumpe al tapar su boca con una fresa-_

_- Solo cállate y come –dice para luego acercarse y besarlo en los labios con cierta fogosidad- _

Ahora aquello no pasaba. Simplemente porque si ella quería algo él bien lo buscaba, lo hacía, la complacía en ¡todo! Y lo peor era que él le decía que lo hacía porque era su responsabilidad, no porque quisiera hacerlo, bueno tampoco le dijo que no quería hacer esas cosas, pero aun así.

Admite que en algunas ocasiones le gustaba controlarlo y que él hiciese lo que ella quería, pero bien era cierto que también le gustaba que mostrara su lado arrogante, ese tan característico de él. Estaba comenzando a pensar que ya nada era capaz de hacerlo enfadar.

Libera otro suspiro, esta vez más profundo.

- Kag, ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás cansada? ¿te preocupa algo? –pregunta al incorporarse un poco y verla a los ojos-

- No… -de nuevo él utilizaba aquel tono dulce-

- Dime que tienes, estas rara desde hace un par de días –acaricia una de sus mejillas, ella suelta otro suspiro-

- Soy una carga

- ¿Qué? –no comprendía muy bien. Ya en el pasado se había encargado de hacerle entender a la pelinegra que ella nunca sería una carga para él, y ahora tampoco lo era-

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te separas de mi lado? –pregunta desviando su vista de la de él-

- Esa es una pregunta tonta

- No, no lo es. ¿Hace cuanto?

- Varias semanas, pero…

- No me dejas hacer nada por mi cuenta. Tú te encargas de todo lo que necesito, y no haces lo que tú quieras hacer…

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿eso quieres? –se lo pregunta denotando un poco de irritación en su voz-

Kagome vuelve su vista hacia la de él por unos segundos solamente.

- ¿Eso quieres tu? –murmura levemente-

- Con un demonio, NO –grita un tanto exaltado- No me quiero ir. Quiero quedarme contigo, quiero cuidarte y permanecer a tu lado –se lo dice ahora con más calma-

- Pero… -se queda callada tras liberar un suspiro-

- Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo, no porque nadie me diga que debo hacerlo. No falta mucho para que nazcan los cachorros, y no quiero dejarte sola, quiero estar contigo a todo momento

Ella vuelve su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Inuyasha.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Y aunque me pidas que me vaya no lo hare. Tendrás que soportarme –dice al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho-

- Tu eres quien me soporta a mi –hace un pequeño puchero-

- Creo que nos soportamos mutuamente –utiliza un tono burlón-

- Tienes razón

- ¿Dejaras de decir tonterías? -pregunta al acariciar una mejilla de ella-

- Lo intentare –no podía prometer nada, después de todo podía actuar de cualquier manera, en algunos momentos se sentía vulnerable o triste y otros todo lo contrario. Cada día era una sorpresa por sus cambios de humor-

- Inu… -murmura luego de unos minutos en silencio, tras haber notado los movimientos de sus pequeños-

- Dime

- ¿Cómo crees que serán? –acariciando su vientre-

- No lo sé. Probablemente sean más humanos, ya que yo solo soy un hanyou –responde al colocar una mano en el lugar donde se albergaban sus cachorros- ¿Acaso importa?

- No, pero preferiría que tuvieran tus orejitas –con una de sus manos acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza del chico, el lugar donde deberían estar sus excepcionales y notables orejas. Escucha un risa por parte de Inuyasha- ¿Qué?

- Eres única –se lo dice para luego besar su frente-

- No, tú lo eres, y es por eso que te quiero. Te quiero como humano, como hanyou e incluso como youkai. Siempre serás mi Inuyasha

**Continuara… **

**Hola, hola! Acá está la conti jejeje y debo decir que solo quedan dos capítulos de esta pequeña historia… Pero para más adelante les daré una pequeña sorpresa jijijij**

**Por allí me dijeron que no querían que no hiciera nada malo en el fic.. y pues para el alivio de todas, no voy a hacer nada malo… Me dije que este fic seria mucha felicidad, y ternura *-***

**Hasta la próxima actualización! **

**Gracias por el apoyo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V.**

El hanyou y su miko estaban haciendo su acostumbrada caminata, como todas las tardes, se detuvieron al llegar al Goshimboku. Con cuidado Kagome se sienta sobre una de las raíces de aquel majestuoso árbol, viendo como el ojidorado se sentaba en su posición habitual delante de ella en la grama.

El hecho de estar allí se les había hecho costumbre, les gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo y solían recordar muchas cosas. Y el caminar era lo único que podía hacer, siempre y cuando no fuera durante demasiado tiempo.

La joven dirige su mirada hacia el gran firmamento y lleva sus manos a su vientre, cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha en que sus pequeños llegarían, y había comenzado a sentirse insegura, no por el hecho de que no los quisiera, los amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Se sentía insegura porque no sabía si sería una buena madre, es cierto que le encantaban los niños, pero tener los suyos propios no era lo mismo que cuidar a los niños de Sango por un par de horas.

- Inuyasha… -murmura suavemente, escuchando un simple "¿Uhm?" de su parte, baja la mirada y se encuentra con la ambarina de su compañero viéndola fijamente-

- Tengo miedo –se lo confiesa sin más, viendo la cara de horror en el rostro del hanyou-

- ¿Algo anda mal? –pregunta turbado al ponerse de pie rápidamente, no había presentido nada extraño o fuera de lo que habían pasado en los meses anteriores, aunque quizás algo se le escapo, él no era un experto en nada de eso, pero su instinto le decía que no había nada malo, y había aprendido a confiar en su instinto luego de que su hermano apareciera semanas atrás-

- No, todo está bien. Los cachorros yo y estamos perfectamente –se lo dice para tranquilizarlo, toma una de las manos de Inuyasha y la coloca sobre su vientre-

- ¿Entonces de que tienes miedo? –pregunta consternado al acuclillarse y acariciar con su mano libre una de las mejillas de su mujer-

- De no ser una buena madre –cierra sus ojos sintiendo la caricia de su esposo mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla-

Abre sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquello por parte de la chica. No podía estar hablando en serio. Él no conocía a nadie que quisiera mas a los niños que ella, los niños la adoraban, incluso desde que conocieron al pequeño Shippou, ella siempre fue una madre para él, siempre se preocupaba de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Sabía perfectamente que ella sería una madre excepcional para sus cachorros, no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello.

- Pequeña, mírame –se lo dice con dulzura al tomar entre sus dos manos el rostro de ella. Cuando la pelinegra abre sus ojos otra lagrima resbala y él se encarga de limpiarla- Serás una madre maravillosa, lo sé. No habrá cachorros más felices que los nuestros. Los querías incluso antes de que fuesen concebidos y Kami sabe que si. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, nunca dejas de sorprenderme; eres una esposa espléndida, no creo que nadie más hubiese podido soportarme tanto tiempo –escucha una ligera risa por parte de ella, haciéndolo sonreír- soy afortunado de tenerte conmigo y estoy completamente seguro de que serás un madre absolutamente perfecta para nuestros cachorros. No podría pensar en más nadie para tener a mi familia. Te amo –se lo termina de decir al darle un delicado beso en la frente-

- Inu…

- En cambio yo, yo sí debería estar aterrado, no se prácticamente nada de cachorros, es cierto que comparto con las gemelas y el niño de Sango y Miroku pero en su mayoría suelen usarme como su juguete –escucha otra risita por parte de su mujer. Dirige su mirada hacia el abultado vientre de ella para luego colocar sus manos en ese lugar, y después cruzar su mirada con la de Kagome- Ser padre es algo que no había imaginado, o planeado, nunca tuve ese modelo a seguir, y luego de lo que viví en mi niñez, eso no era algo realmente alentador, pero tu… contigo a mi lado se que podre hacerlo. Tú me harás padre y aprenderé a hacerlo, porque tú estarás conmigo

La pelinegra sonríe alegremente, extiende sus brazos y los cruza alrededor del cuello de su hanyou, abrazándolo con ternura. Cada palabra que él había dicho la había conmovido, siempre estuvo segura de que ese chico rebelde y altanero que conoció hace tantos años en ese mismo lugar, era en realidad alguien con un gran corazón, y una bondad inigualable, y aunque el quisiese ocultarlo en muchas ocasiones, en algunas demostraba todo lo que escondía, como lo hizo justo en ese momento.

- Te amo tanto –se lo murmura con extrema ternura sin dejar de abrazarlo y siente como él coloca sus brazos a sus costados al intentar aferrarla más a su cuerpo-

Ser madre era un cambio radical en su vida, y claro que estaba dispuesta a darlo, lo que sea por esos pequeños que estaban en su interior. Y ahora sabía que estando al lado de Inuyasha sería más sencillo.

-.-.-.-.-

Una fuerte tormenta de nieve acaecía fuera. Hace una par de días que había comenzado el invierno, y aquellas tormentas en mitad de la noche se estaban volviendo algo esperado, pero aquella noche en especial, la tormenta había comenzado poco después del anochecer y solo parecía empeorar. Aquella seria una larga noche.

Mantenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, estando esta acostada de lado, tenía puesto su haori rojo debido a que la temperatura había comenzado a elevarse dentro de la cabaña. Ella mantenía ambas manos sobre su vientre mientras él solo una, ya tenía poco más de ocho meses.

Siente los movimientos de sus cachorros desde dentro de su madre, desde temprano que se mantenían inquietos y ahora sus movimientos eran algo mas fuertes cosa que comenzaba a preocuparlo. Kaede les había dicho que muy probablemente el parto de Kagome se adelantase al igual que con Sango al esperar a las gemelas, pero sus cachorros no podían nacer ahora.

Siente como la chica tiembla entre sus brazos.

- Pondré un poco mas de leña al fuego –separándose un poco de la pelinegra-

- Bien. ¿Antes podrías ayudarme a sentarme? Si me quedo en esta posición creo que podría entumirme –lo dice con cierta gracia, ve como el ojidorado solo la veía seriamente- tranquilo

La ayuda a incorporarse, al dejarla sentada sobre el futon se dirige a donde estaba la fogata, en un rincón de la habitación, hecha algunos trozos de leña y cuando se da vuelta para regresar con su mujer ve como ella se encorvaba con las manos sobre su vientre y liberaba un pequeño quejido.

Solo pocos segundos más tarde un leve olor a sangre llega a su olfato, captando también aquel aroma que había identificado como el de sus cachorros tiempo atrás.

- ¡Kag…! –acercándose rápidamente a ella-

Levanta su vista y ve la mirada preocupada del hanyou sobre ella, viendo como se arrodillaba a su lado. Al parecer la contracción había pasado, y ahora sentía su hakama húmedo. ¡Kami! Había roto fuente.

Ella había atendido muchos partos en la aldea, y sabía que aquello era el comienzo, en un par de horas, cuando mucho, tendría a sus bebés con ella.

- Kag ¿acaso…? –no termina de pregunta por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-

- Si, nuestros cachorros quieren nacer

- Voy a buscar a Kaede, Sango y Rin –levantándose precipitadamente-

- No. La tormenta es terrible, y ya es casi media noche, no te dejare ir así –se lo dice al hacerlo detenerse tomándolo por la manga de su kosode-

- Pero…

- Aun faltan un par de horas, podemos esperar –intenta tranquilizarlo un poco, si él salía a esa hora, tan solo la preocuparía a ella, y no necesitaba eso, lo necesitaba a él-

Sin decir nada Inuyasha vuelve a sentarse sobre el futon, esta vez quedando sentado detrás de la chica, para que ella se recostase en su pecho. Coloco sus manos sobre el abultado vientre y ella se relajo entre sus brazos.

Las horas parecían pasar lentamente para ambos, Kagome lograba dormir un poco entre cada contracción, alrededor de veinte o quince minutos, pero cada vez se hacían más consecutivas y fuertes.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, y la tormenta no mostraba indicio de que terminaría pronto, al contrario, cada vez parecía estar más reacia. Inuyasha se había levantado un par de veces para ocuparse de mantener la fogata encendida.

Kagome se encorva al sentir otra contracción, la segunda en menos de diez minutos, siente como el hanyou se tensaba detrás de ella.

- Inuyasha… -musita al reincorporarse un poco- debemos hacerlo ahora

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? –no intentaría decirle que… No ellos no podían hacerlo solos-

- Sabes de lo que hablo –respira entrecortadamente al ser acometida por otra contracción- Si esperamos mas podría complicarse

Con cuidado cambia su posición, para quedar a un lado de la chica, ella voltea a verlo y se aferra a uno de sus brazos.

- Pero nosotros no… -estaba aterrado, él nunca había participado en un parto, no sabía qué hacer, nada- Lo mejor será que vaya por…

- No –se lo escucha decir en un pequeño jadeo, como una súplica- te necesito aquí conmigo, te necesitamos

Ve aquellos orbes chocolates, notando en ellos algo de turbación, pero también seguridad, y el también debía mostrarla. Con su mano derecha retira algunos mechones de cabello que se habían adherido a la frente de ella, a pesar del frio ocasionado por la tormenta ella esta sudando.

- Podemos hacerlo –dice Kagome al colocar una de sus manos sobre la del ojidorado que ahora se encontraba en su mejilla. Ve como el asiente levemente-

- Dime lo que debo hacer –es lo único que dice, confiaba en que todo estaría bien, algo en su sangre se lo decía-

_Confía en tu instinto_

Eso le había dicho Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué decía su instinto?

Que continuara, eso le decía. Habían llegado tan lejos y ahora no se detendría.

Por indicaciones de Kagome se encargo de buscar algunas mantas, calentar agua, y la había ayudado a recostarse de la tapia de la cabaña. Ahora se encontraba delante de ella, ya la había retirado el hakama, pudiendo impregnarse aun más de aquel aroma entre la sangre de ella y el olor de sus cachorros. También se había arremangado su kosode hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos.

Poco después todo comenzó.

Luego de incesantes minutos y de fuertes pujes por parte de Kagome, tenía a su primer cachorro en sus manos llorando con fuerza, lo mira entre cautivado y orgulloso. Era su cachorro, suyo.

Escucha un gemido por parte de la chica, y se apresura a cortar el cordón con una de sus garras para luego colocar al recién nacido en una manta y envolverlo rápidamente.

Unos pocos minutos después ya tenía un segundo cachorro con él, una pequeña que comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

La tormenta había comenzado a apaciguar, dejando salir un brillante sol imperioso. Lentamente los pequeños animales del bosque comenzaron a salir para recibir aquellos primeros rayos de luz.

Mientras en aquella cabaña un tercer llanto se hacía presente.

-.-.-.-.-

Poco más de dos horas habían pasado desde que nacieron sus cachorros. Se había encargado de limpiarlos, y Kagome de alimentarlos.

Fija su vista en la pelinegra quien se encontraba en el futon plácidamente dormida, había quedado exhausta luego de traer al mundo a aquellos tres pequeños que en aquel momento estaban ocupando el resto del futon a un lado de su madre.

Durante todo este tiempo había estado contemplando a aquellos tres pequeños. Sus cachorros.

El primero en nacer fue un varón, a quien le pusieron el nombre de Sakai, tenía el cabello negro y en pequeñas porciones algunos mechoncitos blancos. En la parte superior de su cabeza tenía un par de orejitas negras plegadas.

Sayumi, la segunda en nacer, a simple vista podía decir que era quien más se parecía a él, su pequeña cabecita estaba tupida por un cabello blanco pero lograba ver unos diminutos mechones negros. Al igual que su hermano también tenía sus características orejitas y aquello de cierta forma lo enorgullecía.

Y por ultimo estaba la pequeña Saki, era quien tenía la apariencia más humana, no tenía orejitas de perro y su cabello era completamente azabache como el de Kagome. De los tres aquella pequeña era quien se veía más indefensa, era más pequeña que sus hermanos, cosa que la chica le había explicado, era común que en embarazos múltiples aquello sucediera, y que los bebés no podían tener el tamaño de un bebé único. Pero aun así le preocupaba ver a esa pequeña. Al tomarla entre sus manos temió que pudiese caérsele o que pudiese lastimarla. En ese preciso momento se aseguro que nunca nada le pasaría a aquella pequeña.

Ninguno de los tres cachorros había abierto los ojos, así que aun no sabía de qué color serian, cosa que por ahora no resultaba de mayor relevancia.

En cuanto la chica despertara nuevamente, iría a buscar a la anciana Kaede y Sango, para que examinaran a la chica y los cachorros. Y estaba casi seguro de que no solo irían ellas solas, todos habían estado entusiasmados esperando a la camada.

-.-.-.-.-

Un llanto.

Otro.

Abre sus ojos pesadamente, y termina liberando un bostezo, se reincorpora un poco, bien sabía que el hanyou no se encontraba con ella. Continúa escuchando el llanto incesante de sus pequeños. Se pone en pie y se dirige a la habitación contigua.

- Cachorros… -escucha decir a Inuyasha al entrar en aquel cuarto, viendo como mantenía a Sakai y Sayumi entre sus brazos mientras trataba de calmarlos. Sonríe cariñosamente al ver aquello-

- Tienen hambre –susurra suavemente al acercarse a su esposo y tomar a Sayumi-

Se sienta sobre sus rodillas, la pequeña busca instintivamente uno de sus pechos y al ella apartar el kosode, la cachorrita comienza a mamar efusivamente.

- ¿Saki no ha despertado? –pregunta al ver hacia la cuna y notar como su tercera bebé aun se encontraba profundamente dormida-

- Se movió un poco cuando Sayumi y Sakai comenzaron a llorar, pero solo eso –dice al dirigir su vista hacia la cachorrita dormida-

Aquellos tres pequeños ya tenían tres semanas y crecían rápidamente, a penas estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse al ritmo de los horarios que los cachorros estaban entablando, para cada una de sus necesidades.

Inuyasha se sienta delante de Kagome, y continúa tratando de apaciguar a Sakai. Aquel pequeño tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés como los de su madre, a diferencia de sus dos hermanas que tenían sus ojos ámbar.

Ya prácticamente todos en la aldea habían conocido a la camada. Aunque los primeros días no había dejado que nadie además de Kagome se acercase a ninguno de los cachorros, ya luego lo permitió, pero siempre se mantenía al tanto, su instinto paternal le exigía que no dejara a sus cachorros solos con nadie que no fuese su mujer.

Cuando Kagome termina de alimentar a Sayumi, intercambian a los bebés, quedando la chica alimentando al pequeño hombrecito.

Inuyasha recuesta a Sayumi sobre su pecho, dejando su cabecita sobre su hombro, y luego comienza a darle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, como le había enseñado la pelinegra.

Al terminar se levanta y dirige a la cuna y con sumo cuidado coloca a la pequeña a un lado de su hermana aun dormida.

- ¿Debería despertarla? –mirando fija y dulcemente a su retoñita-

- Si, debe seguir la rutina

Extiende sus manos para tomar a Saki pero es detenido unos centímetros antes de poder tocar a la pequeña.

- Kagome… -susurra al observar inmutado el campo de energía formado alrededor de su hija-

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta intrigada por el tono que había utilizado el hanyou y porque no parecía que fuera a volver a moverse-

Se pone de pie y camina hacia la cuna.

- ¿Saki? –observa aquel campo de color casi violeta protegiendo a la pequeña-

Dirige su vista hacia el hanyou, no podía definir su mirada. Se sentía igual que ella probablemente, estaba intrigada, preocupada, y con un sinfín de preguntas en su cabeza.

¡Por Kami! Saki solo tenía tres semanas de nacida, aun siquiera estaba lejos de comenzar a gatear y ¿ya podía crear un campo de fuerza que podía mantener a su propio padre al margen?

Al terminar de alimentar a Sakai se lo entrega a Inuyasha, mientras ella extendía sus brazos para tomar a la pequeña, pudiendo atravesar aquel campo de energía, solo unos instantes después, Saki comienza a llorar fogosamente.

- Ya pequeña, tranquila –le murmura arrullándola suavemente. Al menos el campo no era más fuerte que su propio poder espiritual-

A los pocos minutos la pequeña deja de llorar y busca uno de los pechos de su madre, al encontrarlo comienza a nutrirse, cierra sus pequeños ojos ámbar y se acurruca entre los brazos de Kagome.

- ¿Eso no es normal, cierto? –pregunta Inuyasha viendo a su cachorrita y luego a su mujer. Las últimas tres semanas ella le había estado diciendo que todo lo que hacían los cachorros eran normal pero aquello ¡no podía serlo!-

Kagome tan solo niega con su cabeza viendo al hanyou, y luego vuelve su vista a Saki.

**Continuara… **

**Aquí estoy de regreso con la continuación ^o^ **

**A mi en lo personal el capitulo me conmovio muchismo T/T **

**Debo decirles que ya el próximo capítulo ya sera el último u.u Tengo algunas cosas pensadas, pero ya vendran mas adelante, en el próximo encuentro les dire jajajaja**

**Muchas Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Nos estamos leyendoo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI.**

Estaban terminando de cambiar a los cachorros con ayuda de Rin, en las últimas semanas les había estado ayudando y vaya que lo agradecían enormemente, ellos dos solos no podían darse abasto con su pequeña camada.

Esos tres cachorros ya tenían dos meses, y en ese tiempo les habían brindado mucha felicidad. Habían aprendido muchas cosas con ellos y sabían que aun les faltaban por aprender.

Con respecto a Saki tan solo había vuelto a crear su pequeño campo de fuerza en dos ocasiones más y luego de eso Kaede les dijo que lo mejor sería que de momento Kagome sellara sus poderes, hasta que la pequeña creciera y fuera capaz de controlarlo.

- Todos listos –dice Kagome al terminar de vestir a Sakai, y tenerlo entre sus brazos, ve a un lado y observa al hanyou con Saki en brazos y a su lado estaba Rin con la pequeña Sayumi-

- Vamos –el ojidorado hace una señal para que las dos chicas se adelanten y el seguirlas de cerca-

- Ya quiero que Sesshoumaru-sama conozca a estos pequeños –dice Rin entusiasmada sin dejar de ver a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos-

Si. Era por eso que en aquella tarde se dirigían a la aldea. Sesshoumaru le había dicho a Rin que volvería para esa fecha. Y ella se había mostrado muy animada por la idea de que su hermano viera a los cachorros, pero a él la idea no le agradaba mucho, no sabía cómo reaccionara Sesshoumaru con los niños. Si, es cierto que no se había mostrado en desacuerdo cuando supo que Kagome estaba en cinta, pero aun así, no era lo mismo.

¿Aceptaría que en un futuro los cachorros lo llamasen tío?

No, aquello era muy poco probable. Aunque debe admitir que su hermano ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, aunque claro siempre manteniendo las distancias, durante las visitas que solía hacerle a Rin no permanecía más de tres horas. Iba le daba uno que otro regalo, se ponía al tanto de lo que había hecho la joven durante su ausencia que siempre duraba alrededor de tres a cinco meses.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la aldea. Pudo obtener el aroma de su hermano a unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! –escucha gritar a Rin al tener a la vista a aquel demonio perro y después salir corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba-

- ¡Cuidado con Sayumi, Rin! –dice Kagome al seguir la dirección que había tomado la chica-

Tan solo un par de minutos después ya estaban con su hermano. Y no solo estaba él allí, también estaban, la anciana Kaede, Miroku, Sango y sus tres niños, Kohaku, y hasta Shippou estaba allí.

Un momento. ¿Shippou?

- ¿Shippou cuando regresaste? –pregunta sorprendido de ver al kitsune-

Shippou había crecido en este tiempo, ya casi alcanzaba el tamaño de Kohaku.

- ¿Esa es la forma en que me recibirás? –acercándose al hanyou- Solo vine para conocer a mis hermanos –lo dice con cierta gracia- ¿me permites cargar a esta pequeña? –pregunta al estar solo unos pasos de Inuyasha-

El hanyou al ver como el kitsune extendía sus brazos para tomar a Saki, retrocedió al instante librando un gruñido feroz, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

- No te acerques demasiado –dice Sesshoumaru al ver aquello-

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede? Es solo Shippou –dice Kagome acercándose a su esposo-

El hanyou parpadea un par de veces pero no se mueve de su lugar.

- Oh, vamos Inuyasha, déjame cargarla –casi suplica aquello-

- Puedes tomar a Sakai –dice la pelinegra, cuando se acerca a Shippou para entregarle al pequeño, escucha nuevamente la voz de Sesshoumaru-

- No lo hagas –hace que la chica se detenga-

Kagome dirige su vista hacia él. Ve como a su lado estaba Rin con Sayumi con la intención de que él la viese o la cargase pero el parecía reacio a aquello. Nota como el mantenía su mirada ambarina fija y cuando voltea se da cuenta que veía a Inuyasha, quien estaba gruñendo bajo.

- ¿Sesshoumaru que sucede? –pregunta al volver su mirada a su cuñado-

Pero antes de que pudiese responder una pequeña nube de humo se acercaba a ellos. Kouga y su familia también habían decidido visitarlos aquel día.

El demonio lobo se detuvo justo a su lado, dejo al pequeño Kouta parado a un lado de él y se dirigió a la pelinegra:

- Felicitaciones por tus cachorros Kagome –murmura y luego mira al hanyou- a ti también Inuyasha, estaba equivocado

- Oh, Kagome son unos cachorros hermosos –dice Ayame al ver a cada pequeño desde el lugar donde se encontraba-

- Gracias –sonríe-

Kouga se acerca a Inuyasha.

- Esta pequeña es muy hermosa, pero no más que mi Yuriko –lo dice para luego extender una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello de Saki, recibiendo un furioso rugido ante aquello y viendo como el hanyou retrocedía-

- ¿Es que acaso ninguno está al tanto? Si ustedes, par de demonios, intentan seguir acercándose y tomar a alguno de esos cachorros, él puede terminar incluso matándolos –informa Sesshoumaru, quien en ningún momento había dejado de observar a su hermano-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Inuyasha no sería capaz de lastimar a Shippou, o a Kouga, quizás hayan tenido sus diferencias pero… -es interrumpida por su cuñado-

- En esta situación no estaría tan seguro de ello. Míralo por ti misma –dice al hacer una mueca moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a Inuyasha-

Kagome dirige su vista al hanyou y ve como sus ojos habían enrojecido casi por completo y las marcas moradas surcaban en sus mejillas. Pero a pesar de poseer aquella forma se mantenía sosteniendo a Saki protectoramente.

- Pero… ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Podrías explicarnos, Sesshoumaru? –pregunta Miroku pausadamente-

El susodicho lleva su vista hasta el houshi y entrecierra un poco sus ojos.

- Todo youkai –comienza a decir- cuando tiene cachorros, los protege con su vida, si algún otro youkai intenta acercarse a la camada, peleara por protegerlos

- Pero Inuyasha los conoce…

- Eso no tiene relevancia –interrumpe y continua hablando- hace cientos de años los youkais solían… deshacerse de los cachorros de sus enemigos, para con ello de alguna forma debilitarlos, desde entonces se ha tenido ese instinto de protección mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Inuyasha puede ser un hanyou pero su sangre demoniaca le exige proteger a su camada y mantener alejado a cualquier otro youkai

- Esas son tonterías –lo dice Kouga- yo no me comporto así con mis cachorros

Sesshoumaru observa a aquel demonio lobo y luego al pequeño que estaba parado a su lado. Con un ágil movimiento ya se encontraba a un lado de Kouta y justo cuando se disponía a tomarlo se formo una nube de tierra, para luego mostrarse el lugar vacio. Y Kouga estaba con el pequeño a unos pocos metros.

- Si son tonterías ¿Por qué te fuiste con el cachorro? –pregunta simplemente-

Kouga no responde simplemente se mantiene alejado de Sesshoumaru con una mirada que mostraba irritación.

Todos escuchan un balbuceo desde donde estaba Inuyasha. Viendo cómo era la pequeña Saki, quien al parecer se encontraba perturbada.

Antes incluso de que Kagome se acercase al hanyou, vio como su hija mantenía una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de su padre, para segundos después ver como una tenue luz brillante aparecía justo en aquel lugar donde ella mantenía su mano.

Cuando aquella luz desaparece lleva su mirada hacia el rostro del hanyou, notando como las marcas formadas en sus mejillas ya no estaban y sus ojos volvían a aquel color ámbar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta un desconcertado Inuyasha-

- Sera mejor que tus amigos se mantengan alejados hasta que logres manipular y dominar tus instintos para diferenciar a quienes son un peligro potencial y quienes no –se lo dice su hermano con una mirada imperturbable-

El hanyou ante aquello quedo aun más confuso y solo se enfoco en la cachorrita que mantenía entre sus brazos quien lo miraba fija y cautivamente.

- ¿Entonces Sesshoumaru-sama no podrá cargar a Sayumi? –escucha decir a Rin para dirigir velozmente su mirada hacia ella-

- No Rin. Quizás en otra oportunidad –responde paulatinamente a la chica-

Si no conociera a su medio hermano juraría que le había estado cerca de sonreír a Rin, pero aquello no era posible. Pero aun así, lo que había dicho lo había desconcertado ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a mantener contacto con sus cachorros? Aquello no podía creerlo.

- Creo que los niños necesitan tomar una siesta –lo dice Sango para intentar olvidar aquella situación por unos minutos-

Tanto Ayame como Kagome estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a Sango hacia la cabaña más próxima, la cual era la de Kaede. El hanyou también las siguió para llevar a Saki, al igual que Rin a Sayumi y Kouga a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y en aquel momento los chicos se encontraban alrededor que una fogata que habían hecho mientras sus respectivas mujeres se encargaban de los niños, los alimentaban y cambiaban, Rin y Kaede se habían quedado ayudándolas, después de todo no eran pocos niños. Shippou y Kohaku se habían quedado con ellos.

Incluso Sesshoumaru había ayudado, por alguna extraña razón había decidido quedarse más del tiempo que solía hacerlo habitualmente. Pero en aquel momento ya se encontraba un tanto alejado, sentando en una de las raíces del árbol más próximo, seguramente esperando a Rin.

Al llegar Kagome, Sango, y Ayame, se sientan al lado de su respectivo marido. Kaede al parecer se había quedado con los pequeños. Rin se acerca a donde estaba sentado Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Se quedara esta noche con nosotros, Sesshoumaru-sama? –pregunta la chica con algo de ilusión-

- No –responde simplemente-

- Bueno, me quedare con usted hasta que decida irse –dice la joven para luego acercarse un poco al demonio perro y finalmente sentarse en sus piernas, como si de una niña se tratase-

Inuyasha al igual que los demás presentes vieron aquello, más no dijeron nada. Aunque él pudo notar como muy ligeramente se había formado un sonrojo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, pero decide no darle mucha importancia a aquello, después de todo su hermano jamás admitiría algo así.

- Kagome realmente me sorprende lo bien que te vez luego de haber tenido a tres cachorros –dice Ayame-

- Si bueno, estoy bastante bien la verdad –dice al saber que al solo haber pasado dos meses desde que nacieron los pequeños se había recuperado rápidamente- incluso podría encargar otro justo ahora –termina por decir, sonriendo aun mas-

Inuyasha palidece un poco y sus ojos se abren al máximo al escuchar aquello. Su mujer no podía estar hablando enserio, a penas y podían darse abasto para cuidar a su pequeña camada, no podía imaginar cómo sería si tuviese otro en aquel momento.

Las risas de los demás presentes lo hace volver a la realidad y dirige su miraba ambarina hacia la pelinegra a su lado, quien se reía a más no poder.

- Era una broma. Debiste haber visto tu rostro –dice al liberar otra risa-

- No fue divertido –al menos para él no lo había sido-

- Si yo estuviese en la misma situación, no me parecería gracioso pero como no es el caso, si que lo es –dice Kouga al acabar con una carcajada-

- Oigan, pero no haremos de esto una competencia, ¿o sí? –termina por preguntar Sango-

- Oh Sanguito, nosotros no debemos preocuparnos, vamos a la par –lo dice Miroku al pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa- además en cualquier momento podemos encargar a nuestro próximo hijo –dice con devoción-

- Claro para ti es fácil decirlo –dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora-

- ¿Tu qué me dices Kouga? Somos quienes van atrás –dice Ayame viendo como el aludido se quedaba de hielo-

- ¿Quieres mas cachorros? –pregunta con cierta timidez, siendo ahora él el causante de risas por parte de los demás-

- Claro que quiero más cachorros. Pero no te preocupes que no los quiero para la próxima semana –termina diciendo con una risa al ver la cara de su pareja-

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades. Shippou les conto las experiencias de su entrenamiento y también que había conocido a una chica cosa por la cual el hanyou no había dejado de hacerle bromas.

Sesshoumaru no se mantenía al margen de la conversación, no había mencionado ni una palabra desde lo de Rin, el hanyou mira de reojo en la dirección en donde se encontraba su hermano y nota como la chica se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Sesshoumaru y él ligeramente la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Escucharon el llanto de los niños más pequeños. Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse al reconocer el llanto de sus cachorros, siendo seguido por la miko.

- Creo que es hora de llevarlos a casa –dice la pelinegra al dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña cabaña donde estaban los niños y luego hacia el ojidorado quien solo asiente-

- También creo que es hora de que nos retiremos –dice Kouga al ponerse de pie y ayudar a su mujer-

- No deberían irse ahora con los cachorros, es muy tarde y podría ser peligroso –lo dice Inuyasha- pueden quedarse en la aldea y regresar mañana temprano

- No es necesario que te preocupes por nosotros perro, se cuidar muy bien a mi familia –dice en tono fanfarrón-

- Bien, haz lo que quieras –casi murmura aquello, y sin tomarle importancia se encamina hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Escucha el sonido de un golpe seco y luego una queja por parte del lobo-

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Inuyasha. Lo aceptaremos –menciona Ayame sin prestar atención al desacuerdo de Kouga. Aquello fue lo último que escucho el hanyou-

- Pero…

- Si quieres, tú puedes irte, yo me quedare con los cachorros y esperare hasta mañana –dice como ultimátum Ayame para luego encaminarse también a la cabaña en compañía de Sango y Kagome-

Al entrar a la cabaña ven como el ojidorado sostenía a Sakai y Sayumi, uno en cada brazo, mientras Kaede cargaba a Yuriko. Tanto las gemelas y el niño de Sango aun estaban dormidos. Al igual que Kouta y Saki.

- ¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer? –pregunta Kagome al acercarse a donde estaba su pequeña dormida-

- Me temo que rompió el sello que le pusiste cuando purifico a Inuyasha –lo dice Kaede viendo como la pelinegra extendía sus brazos y atravesaba el campo de fuerza alrededor de Saki, pero en aquella ocasión la pequeña no comenzó a llorar-

- Pequeña ¿Cuántas cosas más puedes llegar a hacer? –pregunta en un susurro la miko al tomar con cuidado a su hija de la cuna improvisada-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaban en su cabaña. Kagome se había encargado de darles de comer a los cachorros y él de cambiarlos. Ahora ya los tres se encontraban profundamente dormidos en su cuna.

Inuyasha pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mujer abrazándola por la espalda, viendo a sus cachorros por sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Quisieras tener más cachorros? –pregunta el ojidorado en un murmuro en el oído de la pelinegra-

- Si ¿Por qué no? –con sus manos acaricia los brazos que rodean su cintura- Pero no ahora. Estos pequeños nos mantendrán ocupados durante un buen tiempo –termina por decir con una sonrisa. Ve una última vez a sus retoños y luego se da vuelta entre los brazos del hanyou para verlo a los ojos-

- Te amo –dicen ambos al unísono. Sonríen ante aquello y después el hanyou se inclina un poco y besa suavemente los labios de su miko-

_Quiero un bebé _

Con aquella frase había comenzado todo. Cuando Kagome le había confesado que aquello era lo que quería, lo que anhelaba.

En el pasado no había pensado en esa expectativa, pero ahora simplemente no podía imaginar su vida sin tener a sus cachorros, su pequeña camada. Suya y de Kagome, la chica quien le había brindado tantas cosas.

Había formalizado su confianza en los demás, gracias a ella. Todo lo que había podido lograr era por ella, incluso su relación con Sesshoumaru había mejorado, y ella era la responsable.

Ella lo despertó de su letargo, y no solo al liberarlo del Goshimboku, también al hacerlo vivir tantas cosas nuevas, permaneciendo a su lado, aceptándolo por quién era.

Y ahora ella era quien le ofrecía aquello, una familia. Una familia que se había vuelto esencial para él.

Porque después de todo… el mayor anhelo de ella, también se había convertido en el de él.

**Fin.**

**Hola! Acá les traigo el final de esta pequeña historia *-* **

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, al igual como a mi me gusto escribirlo T/T **

**La pequeña sorpresa que les había mencionado antes era que… Tengo planeada varias cosas a partir de este fic… **

**1º Una historia exclusiva para Kouga y Ayame (antes del regreso de Kagome)**

**2º Una historia exclusiva para Sesshoumaru y Rin (luego de que Rin cumpla su mayoria se edad)**

**3º Y por último pero no menos importante… Una historia que sera basada alrededor de 18 o 19 años déspues de esta. Seguramente alguien se preguntara sobre los poderes de Saki ¿no es así? Bien… "After Story" contara la historia de Saki principalmente, la razón de sus poderes y como los confronta continuamente, también el como afronta con problemas rutinarios de cualquier adolescente… **

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora! **

**Muchisimas Gracias por recibirme nuevamente después de mi larga ausencia! **

**Nos leeremos proximamente! **


End file.
